Talk:Main Page/Archive 12
To all you sig pros —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sam6555 (talk • ) 18:11, November 30, 2009 (CDT). :It helps if you sign. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Codex Arena Will there come a section for Codex Arena builds? or you just improvise yourself ? :p Thanks! :Hi, I'm sorry to inform you that there is no section for CA and with good reason. Since the skills and builds change daily, there would be no way to keep up with each day's trend w/o many more active users. However, there are some users who have sandboxes that update CA builds every once in a while. Sandboxes are linked at the bottom of the main page, and are currently the best way we can provide CA builds. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:49, 11 December 2009 :: :P I haven't updated the CA page for a while, it's quite much trouble D: It died when GWW stopped updating them so I could work on the builds in school. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PvP skills (again) : So, expect that tomorrow. Also, he plans on moving our skill db to our site sometime soon. Only admins will be able to edit it and the updates can't go live until TOR syncs our db to his, but it should help us get more accurate skill updates (hopefully). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:18, 14 December 2009 :Oh, and I'm still working on allowing all users to have suppress redirect privileges. I have no idea how much longer that may take. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:19, 14 December 2009 ::Time it for today and I require no other present from you :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::thanks for the update, I was curious about this =p (someone actually asked me about it on MSN). On a related note, supressredirect isn't that hard to give to people it's literally one small line in one file. Just ask it to be added to the autoconfirmed user group privileges (so anyone who's in the "autoconfirmed" group can suppress redirects). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have. Tbh, I've asked for it three times and each time I've gotten a really strange answer that didn't seem to address my request at all. I'll try again, though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:48, 14 December 2009 :::::They need to add: $wgGroupPermissions'autoconfirmed''suppressredirect' = true; :::::to "LocalSettings.php". ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are they really moving all of the skills database to this site? That would be great. I've been quite annoyed with the broken skills lately. — Biggles Jollyfist 19:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::According to TOR, yes. But he didn't really give me a time on it. He just said "soon". But, like I said, he would have to sync with it before it would work. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:25, 14 December 2009 ::::::: If I understood KJ right, it's just a copy of the DB. Basically we keep that up to date and every so often they sync it with the actual database. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Heh, wouldn't it be better if they were to copy from our database, seeing that we're the ones who (somewhat) play Guild Wars? — Biggles Jollyfist 19:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If I'm understanding you right, yes that's what they'll do. TOR will just copy our database (when it's been updated) and sync it to his db. I'm assuming the reason we can't just edit our db and then it update our site has something to do with server side stuff. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:40, 14 December 2009 ::::::::::you totally understood me lol. Now...about the block issues. Why are we having trouble unblocking IPs? And how come I can't unblock a particular number like Thunda's last ban? — Biggles Jollyfist 20:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't think any other admin (except you) is having that problem. Tbh, it might be a good idea for you to email wikia (click contact us on their main site). They have to reply w/in so many hours. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:25, 14 December 2009 ::::::::::::if they do not, then something terrible will happen. perhaps the punishment is jimbo wales assraping the employee responsible. — Maf so rational. 20:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Update :I told him not to worry about it until after the holidays. Sorry about this guys. I did my best. Does anyone know where we can find a complete list of the IDs? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:25, 14 December 2009 ::look further up the page, i linked to it, and then shortly after poke came along =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) SUPPRESS REDIRECT DADDY, YES! --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 20:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :YAAAAAAY! 20:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats guys ;D. Go thank Uberfuzzy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 14 December 2009 :what is supress redirect -- 20:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::When you guys move pages, and there's that little link left there? or when you see me move a page, then delete the link left behind. 20:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::so we can delete the link ourselves or something. I don't see why everyone wants to make love to this supress redirect shit -- 20:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Read the news page I made. It actually cuts down on a lot of shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:57, 14 December 2009 meta builds can we have a link on the main page somewhere? I always have to hunt around for that page. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :This meta page? ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::The actual PvE/PvP metagame ones, I meant. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The category. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sure I've said this before, for something different (though similar), we have an editcopy of the mainpage for a reason =p. If you want a link feel free to suggest it on the main page editcopy, Admins (or at least i do) have it on their watch list and will see any changes. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ like Phen said, just add it to the editcopy and if one of us like it, then we'll change it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:38, 20 December 2009 ::::::i would but cant be arsed to play around atm. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 03:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I added the meta builds section under miscellaneous on the edit copy if that's ok :/ --Wingsy 11:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's what it's there for, adding/removing stuff, and then discussing it so we can improve the main page =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I would love this. I hope it gets added sometime in the future. - Decollete 12:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Personally, I don't like how it looks right now. I'll mess with it later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:29, 20 December 2009 WTB some new original builds that work. 1 billion USD ea.--Bluetapeboy 02:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Blue, I always appreciate your zeal for builds and this site, but the Main Page's talk is not the place to request this. I would recommend starting a sandbox or looking at GWGuru or something. This site's main focus is storing the best builds out there, which unfortunately in a dull, unchanging meta means that there's not much going on. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:21, 29 December 2009 :You are talking about a dead game. No. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:51, 29 December 2009 (UTC) ::frick. --Bluetapeboy 22:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Watch your NPA------[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::how was that NPA? ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::: how the hell was that NPA? and to who? also we need more gud pve build. that is what im wating for. like an SF nerf!--Bluetapeboy 18:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Again, not the place for this. Obviously it wasn't NPA. X just has a hard time reading sometimes. And I'm more excited about PvE hammer buffs :D. Hopefully heroes wont suck with the buffs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:13, 31 December 2009 ::::::::what other buff are happening? You aren't going to get in trouble again are you? Anything you say on page is NPA for you are using it as a talk page. I can read fine thanks.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR To all the GMT people =D -- 00:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings from 2009. Oldschool ftw. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::For the last time, the main page's talk is not for this type of stuff :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:16, 1 January 2010 :::HAPPY NEW YEAR! also my brother "kissed the bride" at 12:00, got married on new-years. and KJ, srsly, its new years. get a grip of yourself, its fricken new years. treat this like you just won the lottery(er..... no.) this is a VIE(very-important-exception.--Bluetapeboy 07:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::woops too busy on phone cant sign im that lame.--Bluetapeboy 07:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::KJ is right, the main page isn't to be spammed. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::but its happy-new year! sigh... but lol there were 3 cars crashes in front of my house, lol. good thing i drove in at 2:00 and not 12:00. wth were is the AB toucherway build? was it deleted? and if it was can an admin load it to my userpage? thanks :)--Bluetapeboy 02:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Build:Team - Toucherway. It's there. Feel free to move it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:34, 4 January 2010 (UTC) :Learn to use the main page correctly. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick fyi The main page is not here to discuss your bad build that got deleted/moved/changed. Nor is it here to wish everyone Happy New Years. I've seen an increasing amount of misuse of this page, and I don't like it. Not that I'm always around to remind some people not to do so. This page is for discussing events on the site, news for the site, or things of general interest for us users of the site. Please remember this and stop posting dumb things here. Thank you in advance. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 15:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't we remove the spam? I know its against policy to remove things from regular pages but couldn't we make an exception for this one? - AthrunFeya - 15:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::tbh just remove it. If anyone questions you, cite PVX:IGNORE. If they still won't shut up, ban them and cite PVX:IAMANADMINANDHAVEDISCRETIONSHUTTHEFUCKUPKTHXBAI. Don't get bogged down by copypasta'd policy from GW/GWW. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 16:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Except Lau is not an admin Pianc. Brandnew 16:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Big is. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 16:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then you indented in a confusing way :( Brandnew 16:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Panic is old skool and just keeps the convo flowing. He's such a cool kid :> --Frosty 16:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was responding to Lau to some degree, but tbh I indented on autopilot. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 16:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've already been removing comments from this page. To reiterate what Big said, this page is not for random/useless conversations (much like half of this one). In the future, comments that do not directly affect the whole site will be removed from this page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:12, 15 January 2010 special pages I don't know if this is possible or not, but I'd like to see a page which lists how many votes the builds which are currently in Testing have (maybe it already exists, I don;t know, I haven't seen one. Seems like a good method of helping to push builds through the vetting process a little faster which is (at least on the pve side of things) very much needed. - AthrunFeya - 11:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :we don't hvae a page that tells you how many votes a build has. you can find all untested builds by the order in which they were added (from oldest at the top to newest at the bottom) here (it gives you an exact date they were added). I honestly don't see a need for a special page that shows how many votes there are on a build, we have so few builds in testing it seems pointless. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) from PvXwiki:Improvement_Drive I am interesting in special hm builds for pve. Is there a chance to create a new section (like "generall, running, farming") where only builds for hm are posted? Greetings, Thomas :Hey Thomas, we've had this conversation before, and we've generally decided not to, but it's been a while so i think we could open up discussion again =). I've set up a topic on PvXWiki talk:Community Portal#HM Builds ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) No one came here to buy anything how will PvX fare when GW2 coems out? will they make a GW2 version of the site? totally dif. site? how will we handle the build-making frenzy? preventing vandilization? so many noobs? are there too many questions to ask? will danny and KJ get a raise?--Bluetapeboy 13:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :we will ban all bluetapeboys and dance the gilwor dance --''Chaos?'' -- 14:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Blue, at this point, we don't even know if there will be builds in GW2. Hell, we definitely don't know if they will use something like gwBBcode that will allow people to copy builds off of the internet, so there's no use worrying about that now. :However, if they do use a similar system, my hope is that we just split the site and half would be devoted to hosting GW2 builds and the other to maintaining GW1 builds. I don't really see the purpose in making a whole new site. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:29, 31 March 2010 ::I believe originally (i.e. before we moved to wikia)we were going to make the main page link to 2 different "portals" of the same site (so basically one website but they're so completely separate they may as well be 2). However since the move to wikia I'm inclined to say that unless someone hosts it independently, or there's such minimalist changes in the way the builds work between GW1 and GW2, that there won't be a PvX2. Also, nobody gets paid here (and why danny? he's not an admin >.>) ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::People seem to forget that pretty often (including Auron recently). And I have that same feeling about PvX2. Unless we get a private host, or builds operate in nearly the same way, it wont happen. When builds aren't savable/importable as text files, then forums tend to be the best way to discuss them. Especially in PvE primary games, which GW2 will undoubtedly be. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:14, 31 March 2010 ::::just to expand on my reasoning slightly (i thought i had said this but reading what i said i've missed it out xD) the reason this would be the case is because wikia will not put the effort in when it'd only be our one wiki that would benefit from it (I believe they didn't like the fact TOR (their main coder) put in so much effort for us (and still is with maintaining the skill database)). Needs be, if someone develops something like gwBBCode again, we could get a (free) forum and just use something like that (I'd imagine most users would prefer that given how most of the user base is atm) ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's always a small chance I'll care enough to put something together myself, but I really wouldn't count on it. Moreover, I wouldn't expect that anything I'd put together would be in a wiki-type format. (I'd probably use Drupal with a few dedicated editors and a picky submissions system. Fuck theorycrafts.) ··· Danny So Cute 17:22, 31 March 2010 (UTC) im expecting a lot more builds after mesmer update. i think Panic will become OP in PvE, and Migraine will be OP in PvP. thoughts? maybe a couple archives?--Bluetapeboy 03:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Where be the preview crap? Too lazy to dig around. 03:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Dear PvX Largest database of Guild Wars character builds? My dear, there are larger databases (Gamependium for example, they got around 4365 builds)-- 11:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can measure site size or sth, and it'll apply. Also, lol Gamependium. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :quantity' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And the amount of builds that get trashed. It's not the size that counts, but what you do with it! Also, it's funny to see nubs yell at you for using "cookie-cutter" PvX builds, after you've owned them. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Since no one quite said it directly: 80% of the builds on Gamependium are terrible, so your point is void. — Maf so rational. 18:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RSS Feed I don't know if its been brought up yet, but it looks broken to me. Did GW staff change something or is just me? If it is me, how do i fix it? Riff 10:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :ANet changed something with their site a while ago which means it does that occasionally, there's not much we can do about it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It happens every now and again, sometimes it fails then the next day its working. --Frosty 12:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) display issues Someone has informed me they've been getting display issues for a while (you can see exactly what here). They tell me it's the same in FF and IE. I was wondering if other people had been getting it =p? (it shows fine for me so I currently don't know if it's our end or there's). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's a client side problem I am sure of it, it looks like that if I go on PvX on my old mobile phone. Maybe it has something to do with outdated versions of FF/IE. Anyway, it's defo client side. --Frosty 18:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New User Guide It needs a prominent link from the main page, preferably at the top. I'll be playing around with previews of the editcopy a bit, but suggestions would be appreciated. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:08, 15 June 2010 (UTC) :personally i think the whole main page needs redoing anyway, so maybe it's time for a complete overhaul? ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::^Free hands to you for all I care. I only look at it like once a month anyways, if even that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::lol?--Bluetapeboy 20:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brandnew#Denmark :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 10:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sign if you think the main page is ugly and reqs an urgent redesign #^ :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 20:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) #^ --''Short'' 20:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) # I agree; however, I personally do not have the time. And it would need to be simple in one regard or another. Otherwise we'd get into problems between Monobook users and Monaco users. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:22, 7 July 2010 # --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 20:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) # see my comment below ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Discussion of Above Topic Actually, maybe we could make this a group project. I would have time to help design images or something like that, but I wouldn't have time to do the whole thing myself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:23, 7 July 2010 :Well I'm shite at wiki stuff, so meh. --''Short'' 20:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm happy to code it as long as someone gives me a design (I'm generally rather "meh" with the design aspect). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::The best I can do is link to good looking and convenient sites, and explain what impossible I have in mind then tell you that you're doing it completely wrong. I don't think that's of much use. :::The build categories are obviously the first thing to take into account, then I think that some mainpage publicity for our guides would be good. If build packs get used, which I don't know, then those too. I feel like revamping the Featured Build system to be less of a "tl;dr many builds show up on main page" and be more pleasant to follow. Is a single system that shows one or two mini-skill bars on the main page possible? :::Some ideas we could work on :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 21:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, why don't we start with a Project page that we can announce to others. That way we can keep all of our ideas in one place. Plus this page needs to be archived soon. I think the mini-skill bars wouldn't be impossible, but I can't imagine how we could auto-feed that. And the build packs, guides, and builds all need to be mainpage'd. The build packs are being downloaded more and more heavily. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:21, 7 July 2010 :::::The build apcks actually get downloaded? Do you have numbers? --''Short'' 16:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::a couple of notes: the "project page" may as well be the main page edit copy (Main Page/editcopy), considering that's where all suggested changes will be made =p. As for mini skill bars, it's perfectly possible to have them done in a similar manner to what is currently done, but you'd have to manually add the mini skill bar (i.e change the skills yourself), but I have a few issues with that suggestion: first, you're limiting it to single builds, team builds wouldn't really be feature-able. Secondly people have enough trouble changing the featured builds, if they have to change skill bars, I feel that'd confuse them more = (I think there was more but I'm editing in parts and I can't remember <<). As for BP, Guides and builds, they're already main paged.....just throwing it out there...Also, I think it's important to keep a the wiki news, and game update sections (they can be moved and what not, but I think it's important to have them =p). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here are the numbers on the build packs. I haven't checked the numbers in a while, though. They were going up more and more quickly, last time I checked. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 7 July 2010 :::::::That's a helluva lot more than I expected. --''Short'' 22:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And that's March. There are probably a lot more now. If I have time to run the collecting bot tomorrow, then I'll update the numbers. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:06, 7 July 2010 :::::::::Perhaps show monthly numbers on the new main page somewhere? Just for showing off and to help advertise them. --''Short'' 22:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: To be honest, I like the Main Page the way it is. All I try to do to liven it up is to switch the builds every Sunday (Was gone so i'll do it soon today). :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It looks like most of the successful PC gaming wikis use a layout similar to Fallout's. I wouldn't want to make the main page the same as everyone else's, but maybe more graphics and a two column approach would help. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:22, 8 July 2010 :Make it a "contest". Invite people to sketch a layout and submit via email or mock up an example in their User space and simply provide a link. This is, however, dependant on having a suitably motivational prize for the contest. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::it's that latter point that's the issue. That said, we could always make a little news item to say "we want to redesign the main page, post suggestions, or mock up examples (drawn or otherwise) on the (news article) talk". That might get a few suggestions. Aso for the "fallout layout". I'd depending on how you look at it, we generally are using a 2 column layout. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Phen on the news article. I meant to suggest that earlier. I'll write one up later if you don't beat me to it, Phen. Also, we'd need to discuss all of the new features with Wikia and how much we'd like to feature them. For example, we can provide the option to link PvX accounts to Facebook through wikia (which doesn't sound appealing to me, but some may like it). So, we'd need to look at all of those options. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:56, 8 July 2010 :The most successful PC gaming wikis are for games people play/care about. That hasn't been the case for Guild Wars for well over 2 years. ··· Danny So Cute 09:16, 14 July 2010 (UTC) I wanna do PvX related stuff! -- Big McStrongfist 19:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hero Builds category This category should be removed if the builds in it are not usable by Heros which is the case at this time. All of the builds that I looked at have 2 or 3 skills unusable by Heros and it is pointless to have the builds here. If I have to constantly edit the build, then I may as well just get them from the other areas. 18:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :it may be a case that build is designed for general use, but with small tweaks (such as changing out PvE-Only skills) that there's no point in having seperate articles. In such cases there's normaly a variants section or a suggestion under the build which will say "switch skills XYZ for ABC if using on a hero" or some such thing. If that isn't the case, I'd suggest removing the hero tag. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry you have to apply some thought rather than download and load-up. I'm sure one of our many volunteers (that's the important word) will be sure to create separate pages for the hero-only builds (only for those pages to later be WELL'd and deleted because we already have them on file). Hurr. Daññy 07:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Submitting build? Hi, can anyone provide a guide as to how you move a build to the trial phase? :Place a tag similar to on the build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:15, 23 August 2010 (UTC) wikia keeps resetting my skin so i have to see their god-awful style See User_talk:Phenaxkian/Archive_9#Hey — Maf so rational. 03:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC)